


In Training

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony teaches his god-daughter some important skills.
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	In Training

“Okay, I just need to borrow this a minute.”

“Hey, I was sucking on that.” Victoria glared at her uncle.

“I realized that I have neglected an important part of Christmas.” Tony deftly tucked the paper and taped it securely. “Now you know what is in this box.”

Victoria snarled at her favorite uncle. “My binky, which I would thank you to return now.” 

“On Christmas, there will be many presents for you to open. You won’t know what’s in them but there will be all kinds of good things. Therefore, you need to be able to open them.” Tony handed the small box to Victoria. “Open it and get your binky.”

“You put it in, you take it back out.” Victoria was not amused at this game. “Now or I’m telling Uncle Jethro.”

“Now take your little hand here like this.” Tony took Victoria’s small hand and hooked her fingers into the loose paper along the edge. “Get ahold an pull.”

“I don’t want to pull…” Victoria stopped and stared in amazement. When she had pulled her hand back a piece of paper had come with it. That wasn’t too hard. She shook her hand to get rid of the paper and felt Uncle Tony push her hand into the hole that she had made.

“That’s my sweetheart, keep going.”

With a sigh of relief, Victoria finally freed her binky and tucked it in her mouth. She made sure to bite down, so Uncle Tony couldn’t steal it again. She couldn’t resist responding to his infectious smile though.

“Good job. You are so smart. You are going to surprise everyone on Christmas. You are Uncle Tony’s princess, aren’t you?” 

“Of course, I am. Just leave my binky alone.”

“Now let’s try a slightly bigger package.” Tony smiled as Victoria watched in horror.

“Oh, no, Mr. Reindeer!”


End file.
